


I Hope You’re Happier Now

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Happier by Marshmello & Bastille, Happy Now by Zedd/Elley Duhe, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Sorry for the angst, but I had to write something that didn’t end fluffy. I have a wip in progress that it’s endgame will be fluffy (and nsfw bc why not), but I’m not in the mood to finish it. If you read this, thanks for reading this (basically) vent fic.





	I Hope You’re Happier Now

Logan stared at Roman and Virgil laughing, joking around, giving each other the softest kisses he’s ever seen. He’s happier, much happier than when he was dating Logan. Logan pauses. It hurts. He knows that he’s not very good with expression emotion, but the raw guilt he feels is too unbearable.

He has a sense that he wouldn’t truly be able to satisfy Virgil’s needs. The knowledge that he’s better off in a loving relationship with Roman, it eats him up inside. He knew he would eventually have to leave Virgil. Not that he ever wanted to, but through out the course of their relationship he knew it would have to happen. Actually seeing Virgil’s mood and mental health improving because of Roman, made his stomach clinch.

It was frustrating and made him sad. He thought back to every stupid petty fight he had with Virgil. Words slung around that were intended to be hurtful, but not necessarily the truth. Words that landed Logan getting punched in the face during one particularly intense fight. He didn’t blame Virgil for dumping his sorry ass directly after the blow to his face. He should’ve kept himself in check. 

Logan always wanted to see Virgil as happy as Roman makes him now. It’s his own fault. He’s trying to make himself better, but it’ll never be the same between him and Virgil. They may have forgiven each other, but they can never really go back to normal. It makes his heart clinch, but they were still friends. Friends that need to seriously work through their problems. He wanted Virgil to be happier, he knew that wasn’t with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst, but I had to write something that didn’t end fluffy. I have a wip in progress that it’s endgame will be fluffy (and nsfw bc why not), but I’m not in the mood to finish it. If you read this, thanks for reading this (basically) vent fic.


End file.
